Bart and Wally
by I.Love.Flash
Summary: A collection of stories about Wally and Bart really cute Rated T because I worry
1. Needles

**Most of my stories will usually be about Wally and Bart. A relationship that is basically Father and son. There will also be stories about Bart and other characters…but mainly Bart. Review and tell me what you think or don't I'm still going to write anyway. *Please no flames and ideas are welcome***

Chapter one

Needles

Sometimes Nightwing felt stupid. It didn't happen very often but when it did, it was for something as obvious as this. It happens with every speedster, and I mean everyone one. They don't like needles. Barry he's been told gets all grouchy, even more than the bat himself. Wally he's seen and he gets violent, very violent. He still has a bruise that is trying to heal the last time the team had to get shots. It was three years ago! He didn't even know how that's possible. Bart gets scared, very scared.

"Hey Bart can you come here?" Nightwing asked when he saw Bart sitting down and what he think is watching Doctor who. The speedster turned around grinning and in a few seconds was by Nightwing's side.

"Just come with me." Nightwing said gently as he took off his mask. He hated wearing that thing all the time, plus Bart already knew who he was and all the Team was off doing something, none of them expecting to be back any time soon. They walked to the Med Bay where Bart was becoming slightly uncomfortable.

"Why are we here?" Bart asked rather nervously. He hated coming to the med bay, actually he hated going anywhere with the word medical in it.

"Since you're not from this time period, we have to get you new shot records…"Nightwing begun going to the cabinet and pulling out a syringe. He turned and only felt a gust of wind that indicated Bart was even there. Why does he even bother? He was about to run off and try to find him, when he really thought about it.

He could ether get risked cornering him, which you NEVER do, never ever corner a speedster. Get attacked or…. He took out this phone and dialed his best friend.

"Hello." The voice of Wally West answered after a few rings.

"Wally, can you come over Bart.." Nightwing begun but was interrupted.

"What's wrong with Bart?" Wally demanded. Nightwing signed.

"We have to update his shot records…" Nightwing begun but was interrupted again. God something's he wanted to choke speedsters.

"That's rough." Wally said feeling sorry for Nightwing.

"I need you help catching him." Nightwing said kind of quickly, not wanting to be interrupted again.

"What? Well where is he?" Wally asked.

"Somewhere in the mountain, when can you…" Nightwing started but the phone line went dead. He looked at it for a second in confusion before the Zeta rang out.

"BO7 KID FLASH" The zeta announced and a slightly panting Wally zoomed beside Dick. He leaned on him for support catching his breathe.

"Ok Dick, where he run to." Wally asked and Dick pointed to where he would guess he ran. Wally gave him a thumbs up and ran that way but returned as second later.

"Prepare a shot, and when I give you the signal quickly give it to him, and I mean speedster fast." Wally said and clarified before running to the Speedster suite.

Bart was in the speedster suite in a corner. His arms were wrapped tightly around his knees as he shook violently. HE doesn't do shots. They brought back horrible memories. The reach…Experiments…pain. All things he wanted to forget and move on from. He felt a breeze by him. He looked up to see his 'older brother' staring concern staring down at him.

"Bart what's wrong." Wally asked as he bend down and picked Bart up. He then went to the bed and set down holding Bart in his lap. Bart wrapped his arms around Wally's neck and cried into his shoulder. Wally wrapped his arms around Bart's tiny figure.

"Hey, its ok, Bart." Wally said soothingly. After a few minutes the sobs subsided and Bart could finally look up at him. He wiped away the tears.

"I don't want the shot, I just don't." Bart whispered and Wally nodded.

"Hey I get it, Speedsters and shots don't go together, it's like Supers and kryptonite, but you need them to be a part of this time stream." Wally explained gently. Bart signed and leaned against Wally's chest.

"I don't want to." Bart whispered sadly. Wally moved a hand threw his hair.

"Hey did I ever tell you about how my shot went?" Wally said and he felt Bart shake his head.

"Well it took three members of the league to hold me down…." After about thirty minutes Wally was done with the story. He went into extreme detail and got his results when he looked down and saw that Bart was out of it. He gently picked the boy up. He moved him so he was comfortable in his arms. He walked out of the room.

"Hey Bird Brains, hurry it up." Wally whispered and a second later the glaring Dick Grayson appeared.

"Was that really the signal?" He asked annoyed as he got out the syringe.

"Yah, now hurry." Wally said and Dick quickly gave Bart the shot right in the arm. Bart squirmed a little but it was all over in about three seconds. Dick threw the needle away in a contaminated bucket as they entered the med lab.

"That was exhausting." Wally signed as he sent Bart gently on a hospital bed. Dick laughed and walked beside Wally.

"Now you know how we feel when we have to give you shots." Dick said and Wally rolled his eyes.

"I'm not that bad." Wally said watching Bart sleep. The kid was cute, especially when he wasn't up and running around.

"No your worst." Dick said and Wally nudged him playfully. Bart mumbled something and Wally was by his side in a Flash **(Yah, yah I know). **

"Guess we should be going home." Wally said lifting Bart once again.

"See you later." Dick said as he put on his mask again. The others were due to arrive shortly. Wally nodded and ran to the Zeta, then home.

**Cute right, I hope so. This wasn't entire about Bart and it focused a lot on Wally and Dick's friendship. I'm probably going to do a Bart and Tim story. Not like a romance story but definitely a Bromance. With every speedster there has to be a bat…or Robin. **

**Bart- So not Crash, you made me look bad**

** .Flash- No I made you look adorable**

**Bart- I still don't like it**

**Wally- Cheer up little Roadrunner**

**Bart- EXCUSE ME!**

**Wally- Whoops that's for a future chapter**

** .FLash- I don't own any Flash's or Robin's or well anything**


	2. Sick day

Bart went to the kitchen and grabbed an apple. Just an apple. Why? Because he felt horrible. His stomach was killing him, his head was pounding, and he felt cold then hot. It was the worst feeling ever. He sat at the table and groaned laying his head on the table.

"Hey Bart, you ok." Artemis asked and Bart snapped his head up. He put up a smile that was shaken.

"Of course, I'm Bart, fastest kid alive, definitely faster than Wally." He said and Artemis rolled her eyes. She grabbed an apple and sat in front of him across the table. She doing that creepy thing where she studies you. She took a bit out of the apple as Bart did the same to his.

"So why are you pale?" she asked and he paled even more.

"Uhh saw a cute girl?" he tried with a small smile and a shrug.

"Really, who was this girl?" Artemis asked looking at him sternly.

"Just some girl." He said and she shook her head.

"Have you eaten?" She asked and he waved the apple at her.

"Just an apple, one apple?" she asked and he nodded his head slowly.

"Really because you and Wally can put away five apples before I can blink." She said standing up throwing the apple core away as did Bart. She stepped closer to him and he stepped back.

"Maybe you should Blink faster?" he suggested and she glared at him.

"I swear you are the biological son of Wally." She huffed and stomped out of the room. He can't believe he just won. Against Artemis, the Artemis. He felt pretty good about himself. He was about to do a victory dance when his stomach lunged. He sat against the table putting his head in his arms.

"Hey Bart why is Artemis mad?" Wally said, a laugh clear in his voice. He lost it when he saw Bart's face. He was pale and looked miserable. He was at Bart's side in an unnatural speed.

"Bart, what's wrong?" he said pushing his hand on Bart's forehead. Bart pushed his hand away and stood up.

"I'm fine." Bart said and Wally definitely didn't believe him. Bart was actually using the table as a support. He looked ready to pass out at any second.

"I have to go to the cave." Bart stated and Wally gave him a look then it turned into a smirk.

"Ok you can go but first…" Wally said and moved back opening his arms as an invitation for a hug. Bart took a deep breath and slowly walked over to Wally. He wrapped his arms around Wally waist and buried his head in his chest. The familiar smell making him a tiny bit better. Wally wrapped his arms around Bart and leaned down whispering in his ear.

"I know you're sick." He said and Bart snapped his head to look at Wally's face. The sickness finally showing.

"Next time remember you don't _walk_ anywhere." He said and Bart groaned. He tried to push away from Wally but Wally hoisted him up in his arms. Wally laughed and in a few seconds Bart was in Wally's bed in his Pjs. He didn't even want to think about the fact Wally changed him into his clothes. He looked up to see Wally getting in beside him.

"I'm really fine it's just a cold." Bart said and started to climb off the bed. Wally grabbed him by the waist and tucked him into his side, his head resting on his chest.

"No we don't get colds and since our metabolism sucks, we are waiting this out." Wally said and Bart looked up at him.

"We?" he asked and Wally laughed.

"Yah, this is what Uncle Barry used to do with me, it made me feel better." He said and pulled the covers around them. He then grabbed the remote and turned on a movie. They decided to watch Lelo and Stitch. It was Bart's favorite not that he would actually admit it.

"I don't see how this helps?" Bart said snuggling into Wally. Wally looked down at him.

"Well it helps to go to sleep." He said and Bart huffed out a sign.

"But I'm not tired." He whined and Wally smirked. Then he wrapped his arms around the tiny figure of Bart and started to vibrate his body slowly. Bart looked up at him.

"What are you doing." He asked his eyes unconsciously starting to droop.

"What Barry did to me." He said and tucked Bart's head close to his chest. Bart tried to bite back a yawn but it didn't work. In about five minutes he was fast asleep.

He will definitely have to thank Barry, dealing with a sick speedster sucked. He was about to move when Barry whimpered and wrapped his arms around Wally's middle.

"Don't leave me." He pleaded and Wally wrapped the covers around him once more. He bent down and moved the hair out of Bart's face kissing his forehead.

"Never." He said softly and Bart smiled a little.

"Thanks dad." He said a little delirious from the fever, but he knew he meant it and he felt the same way.

"No problem son." He whispered.

"You know your make a great dad Baywatch." Artemis said literally coming out of the shadows and startling Wally.

"How long have you been there?" Wally asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Long enough." She stated and climbed into bed with them. She stroked her hand threw Bart's hair.

"Your make a good mom." Wally said and she smiled up at him. He kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"Yah, maybe…" she whispered. Maybe it was time for her to start being a mom, she already acted like it toward him. I mean he did live with us and she definitely liked the title. Yah, mom….


	3. BartJaime

Everyone was glad the reach invasion was officially over, especially Bart. They rebuilt Mount Justice, he officially lived with Artemis and Wally, and he had a best friend. For once in his life everything felt right. It was actually unusual for him.

"Hey Bart, you ok." A voice said and Bart lifted his arm that was blocking the sun from his eyes as he leaned against a rock, by the ocean, in whatever state or country he was in. How Jaime found him he doesn't know.

"Oh yah, just chillin." Bart said standing up stretching. Jaime sent him an 'I don't believe you look'.

"Really man, because you zoned out there, and are actually sitting still." Jaime joked and Bart rolled his eyes.

"You worry too much, race you to the cave." Bart said sliding down his goggles and took off, just as Jaime manifested the armor. Bart looked up to see he was way in front of Jaime. He also noticed Jaime wasn't paying attention either, he was talking to the Scarab. He shrugged it off and just ran faster. In about six minutes he was in the cave. He waited three more for Jaime to show up.

"Dude you're so slow." Bart said and Jaime elbowed him. They went over and set down on the couch. They were soon joined by Beast boy, Cassie and Tim.

"Ugg, I'm so bored." Cassie groaned and then she smiled brightly looking over at Bart who was focused on a TV show he never seen before, there's a lot of shows he hasn't seen before.

"So Bart, you never talk about the future, what am I like?" She asked and Bart froze.

"She's right, what is life like in the future?" Tim said and Jaime noticed Bart looked uncomfortable. He was about to tell them to lay off when Bart just smiled and looked at them. A dramatic change in his mood.

"You know crash, I don't really see you in the future so yah..." Bart said and they didn't look satisfied.

"Oh come on, there something you're not telling us." Beast boy added.

"Yah the invasion is over, so what's wrong with telling us." Cassie said being slightly annoying.

"It's not that I just want to talk about it." Bart said his smile dropping a little, enough for Robin, Beast boy, and Jaime to notice.

"Yah but…" Cassie kept going. Tim and Beast Boy stopped they understood not wanting to talk about something.

"Just leave him alone if he doesn't want to talk he doesn't have to." Jaime said growing annoyed with Wonder girl's behavior. Cassie just stood up, furious.

"First don't tell me what to do, and second I can know it's my future to." She said and Jaime armor started to appear as he stood up in front of Cassie. Bart put his hand on Jaime shoulder.

"She's right." He said and Robin and Beast Boy stood up, prepared to stop a potential fight.

"Bart, you don't have…." Robin begin and Bart cut him off.

"No, she has a right to know. In the future all Metas are captured and tested on by the Reach. If you were lucky you went into hiding like I did. My parents were killed so Wally took me in. They found us and Wally tried to stop them, but they killed him and then took me. I was tested on till I finally escaped then I built a time machine, that I could only use once. There's a VERY brief history of my life, and no you didn't make it to the future." Bart said very calmly with tears in his eyes. Everyone was quiet.

"Bart I'm…." Cassie begin but Bart just shook his head. He then turned and sped off. They all made a move to go after him but Jaime stopped them.

"No, I got it." he said sending a glare at Cassie who looked very guilty. He walked to the one place he knew he would be. He opened his room and he was on his bed eating there secret stash of Chicken Whizzes. He came over and set by him on the bed.

"I'm sorry, I know that I was a main cause of the future…." Jaime begin but was cut off when a handful of Chicken Whizzes were stuffed in his mouth. He gave a confused look at Bart who was smiling at him.

"Dude there's nothing to be sorry about, I came back and wanted so bad to hate you, and instead you became my first friend." Bart said and Jaime smiled.

"You know I knew most of your past from the Scarab, who likes you a lot surprisingly, and I'm actually surprised how mature and serious you were." Jaime said and Bart laughed.

"Yah its crazy right." He said going to get another bag of Chicken Whizzes. He was stopped when Jaime grabbed his shoulder. Bart turned and look Jaime in the eyes.

"You're probably my first true friends too, I mean it's weird that I talk to myself and well thanks." Jaime said and blushed when he realized he was still holding Bart's shoulder. Bart walked over and hugged Jaime and after a second of surprise hugged back.

"So Hermano, you up for a race." Bart said going back into his usual playful mood. Jaime rolled his eyes at Bart's horrible Spanish.

"And what get my butt handed to me, no thinks, but we can go up to an amusement park." Jaime suggested and Bart smiled as they made their way to the exit, as if there entire last hour was forgotten to them.

_Author's note: Do you want the story to continue as an Impulse/Blue Beatle Bromance or Romance…..Sorry this chapter doesn't include very much Bart and Wally._


	4. Author's note

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I have decided to take a new approach with ALL of my stories. I will be rewriting them, with the basic story line, but there be long, and better. I'm really sorry about this, but I want my stories to be the best. This should only take a few days, then I will delete this and post a new chapter.

**Bart and Wally story**: I have decided that I love the Fluff part on it, but I will be going back and making better chapters with more of Kickass Bart and so on.

**Superboy and Kid Flash story: **I may be deleting this story. If not definite going back and fixing chapters.

**The Engineer and the Streak:** Fixing chapter, making longer.

**Tim Drake or Tim Grayson:** Much needed fixing will be done. Fixing chapters in order, making longer and better.

**You're stuck with me Bart:** Longer chapter, possible deletion

If you have any complaints or you just want to cuss me out, please Pm, don't review. I'm doing this for everyone. Thank you.

*Trying to hurry, helping write stories Too, lot on my plate at the moment.


End file.
